A Rose By Any Other Name (Will Still Prick Your Finger)
by warrior of the nile
Summary: By the time end of the 3rd Task, Harry and Alec are done. Between the World's worship of Alec as the Boy-Who-Lived, the abandonment of Harry for the same reason and the sheer hypocrisy of it all, the two 14 year olds are rather jaded. And now they have now been kidnapped to resurrect Voldemort. Funny how that turns out to be the best thing that has happened to them in a long time.
1. Part 1

**A Rose By Any Other Name (Will Still Prick Your Finger)**

* * *

"You know, strangely enough, I don't think this is part of the Tournament," Alec comments idly.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asks dryly, glaring down at the ropes that are binding him to the tombstone.

"The welcoming committee isn't pretty enough," he answers, turning his own glare onto the traitor that has tied them to their respective headstones in the first place.

"True, I would have thought they would have gone with someone more like Lockhart."

Alec snorts. He can't help it. Even in the most deadly of situations, his twin is still a sarcastic little shit. Harry looks over and grins brightly, making his twin laugh. He has secretly made it his goal in life to make Alec laugh as much as he can. He needs it, even if the other boy would argue Harry needed it more. Probably, but Alec made him smile, so they were even.

They both return to glaring at their captor soon enough though. Bad enough that they were the fourth and fifth contenders forced to enter a three person tournament. Worse that the entire school has turned against them. Even worse still that they are out of their depth and no will believe or listen to them. Add the extra crap Harry has heaped on him for 'trying to steal his brother's thunder'.

Now they are kidnapped?

They are never going to let anyone forget this. Ever. Don't believe them when they protest their innocence? Think them guilty of mischief and mayhem? Assume that one is a spoiled brat and the other is an attention seeking trouble maker? This will be their first argument against that.

The nameless goon and Wormtail are working with a large enough cauldron that you could take a bath in it, mixing... _something_ inside of it. A disturbing baby monster thing is at their feet, eerily silent. It creeps them both out. No baby should be the quiet. Or that still.

It is obvious that something bad is happening. Neither are sure what that something is, but it's not looking terribly hopeful at the moment.

Harry is tired of being ignored, so he shouts over. "Hey Wormtail, betray anymore close friends or relatives lately? Maybe your Grandmother for some cheese?"

"Shut up you brat," the nameless goon yells at them.

The traitor, Wormtail, doesn't even have the guts to look the twins in the eyes. But then again, what do you expect from someone who sold their lifelong best friends out to the evil, crazy wizard who is trying to kill them? Not much frankly.

"Make me toad brains," Harry challenges and Alec has to keep himself from groaning. They are both in Gryffindor, but Harry should have been in Slytherin. Fortunately, or unfortunately if you were the Sorting Hat, Harry out stubborned it and ended up with his twin. Alec has always known he would be great in Slytherin. There are moments however, that his buried Gryffindorness gets the better of him. Alec's doing obviously.

The goon makes a move, but a hissed "Silence. Keep working and ignore them," comes from the bundle.

A shiver runs up the twin's spines as they stare at each other, suddenly terrified. The words sounded closer to Parseltongue than regular speech. And besides the twins, there is only one other speaker. Alec remembers the revelation that they were Parselmouths. That was a mess of a year. In all actuality, it is Harry that has the talent and he passed it on to Alec. And it was Alec that everyone was the most shocked about, being the Boy-Who-Lived and all. No one really cared too much about Harry, both because he was the 'Dark' twin and because he was the spare.

Alec has always found the Wizarding World both ridiculous and hypocritical. They praise Alec for surviving the Killing Curse and forget about his twin for not being the one old Voldy went for first. They list everyone of Alec's accomplishments while ignoring that Harry has more. They shun an entire House because of one member. And, yeah, many of his followers came from there too. But it wasn't the only House. Note the traitor in front of them. And if they were treated as bad as they were today, Alec would gladly follow someone who promised them some respect.

He has long ago become jaded about their society. They both have. Ever since that Halloween night, one twin has been hailed a hero and the other has been left in the dust. The esteemed and the forgotten. The honored and the abandoned.

If it weren't for the fact that the twins clung so hard to each other, the results could have been disastrous. Alec could have turned out to be a spoiled brat. Harry could have turned bitter and hateful and even Dark. But Alec has never once forgotten or abandon Harry. Harry, in turn, has loved Alec with all the fervor and stubbornness that is in him. Which is quite a bit considering all the shite he has to put up with on a day to day basis.

Their parents are horribly biased when it comes to them. They give Alec anything he could ever want or desire. And some things he doesn't. Then they turn around and conveniently forget Harry even exists. Their Godfathers aren't much better. Sirius is blatant in his favoritism. Remus is slightly better, but he tends to get overwhelmed by the other two and simply goes along with things.

The less said about the society are large, the better.

Nothing changed when they went to Hogwarts. Everything was Alec and nothing was Harry. For years they have put up with it. Naturally this has left their mark. The sarcasm is the most obvious sign, but there are others, if only one bothers to look.

Most think it is sweet or cute he worries about his little twin so much. As if he is doing something special, like giving his candy to a small child or holding the door open for a Witch to pass through first. Not as if he is doing the decent thing and not leaving his twin behind. Twins are suppose to be sacred in the Wizarding World. Too bad no one remembers when it comes to them.

Case in point is their ability to share powers that should be specific to themselves. Harry, for example, is both a Parselmouth and rather good at wandless magic. Alec, on the other hand, has some Metamorphmagus abilities, not enough to make him full fledged, but enough to change when he wants to. Not that anyone knows it. That's one benefit that no one talks about. While fully fledged obviously have the full range of shifting, partials don't have the difficulties of shifting constantly until they have it under control. Therefore, many people don't know about them unless they reveal it.

And why would they reveal something so useful? After all, it's how they pass for each other. They are near identical except for one thing – their scars. Harry has a small lightning bolt on the side of his forehead. Alec has a gash across his, bisecting his eyebrow. That is actually how they declared who was the Boy-Who-Lived and who was not. Alec's scar became infected. Obviously, with how Dark Voldemort's magic was, the cut he made would become infected. Right?

Wrong.

The twins realized third year that everyone had gotten it wrong. Alec's cut was from a piece of the ceiling that had come down. Obviously someone hadn't cleaned it well enough. _Harry's_ on the other hand, was from Voldemort's wand itself. Ah, the joys of Dementors. What wonderful, ghastly things.

It only took one look at each after seeing the terror induced memory to agree to never tell anyone. It would turn the everything on its head. And by that time, Harry had no desire to be in the limelight after being ignored and insulted by the same people for so long. For surely, if they were believed, it would only reverse the roles. No thank you. Harry would rather eat his own foot than put up with that.

So they kept Alec's ability quiet and confused the World by turns. Alec got some well deserved peace that way. Harry put up with unwanted attention. Both played some rather ingenious pranks on the unsuspecting school.

But that confusion is what lead them both here. Since no one could tell them apart, both of their names had come out of the Goblet of Fire. It is clear they need the Boy-Who-Lived. It is as equally clear that neither know which one is which. And neither twin is dumb enough to tell either.

The ominous feeling grows. They exchange another look as the two men work on whatever the hell they are brewing. Alec glances at their bonds, question in his eyes. Harry shrugs and wiggles. A blank look crosses his face and Alec holds his breath. This might be the only thing that can save them tonight. He eyes their wands resting in the grass by the creepy trio. Then he turns his attention to his own bonds.

Harry concentrates, leaving it up to Alec to keep watch. They both may be able to use the other's abilities, but they are always better with their own gift than with the other's. And right now they need the one who is most comfortable with their skills using it. He can't help but glance up at the bundle on the ground. It creeps his out to be sure, but there is also something strange about it. Familiar almost, in an odd sort of sense.

That could easily be because of when Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby. Thanks to the Dementor's, they have the memory of that night. He knows that if he ever felt that magic again, he could recognize it. But that still doesn't seem right. It seems like something more. But now is not the time to figure it out. Now is the time to get the hell out of here. He can figure it out later.

"It is ready Master," the nameless goon informs the bundle of the ground.

"Put me in the cauldron," the thing – because neither twin wants to admit who they know it is, wishful thinking being what it is – hisses. Wormtail unwraps the thing from the blanket it was bundled in and Harry goes back to concentrating on the ropes. Gritting his teeth, he swallows the urge to swear. Merlin whoever that goon is, he knows what he is doing. Unfortunately. Too bad it wasn't Wormtail. James and Sirius have always commented on how weak his spell work was.

The potion smokes as they add various ingredients to it. Inside, Harry is cringing. They are making a mockery of the Art of Potions. Snape would fail them both in a heartbeat. Not that he is going to offer them any pointers.

"And now the final ingredient," nameless goon announces, "Now who wants to be good little boys and tell me which one of you is Alec Potter?"

"He is," both Alec and Harry answer instantly.

The goon scowls. "Now, now, we wouldn't want you lovelies getting hurt now would we? Tell me who he is and we can be done with this whole nasty business, eh?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Harry starts.

"It's him," Alec finishes, nodding towards his twin.

"No I'm not," he protests, "you are."

"I most certainly am not," Alec denies indignantly, "why would I want your stupid title?"

"Because you're a jealous prat," Harry smirks pointedly at him

All Alec feels is relief. Thank Merlin. He sneers at him, spitting cruelly, "You're the jealous one. Always whining for attention and crying when you don't get it."

"Why would I want attention from _your_ stupid fans? They're all sheep."

"Turning green brother dear?" Alec asks sweetly.

"No, that's your face," Harry answers.

Alec grimaces. That one was just bad. "Well you-"

"Enough," the goon yells, "Wormtail, you've lived with them for three years in that damn animagus form of yours. Which twin is the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"I don't know," Wormtail whines pathetically, "they have a way of hiding their scars and they never tell anyone which one they are. They make everyone guess."

The twins scowl at him. Sniveling coward.

"What use are you to our Lord if you can't even identify them? How are we supposed to use his blood if we can't bleed the right twin?"

"Can't we just use both?" Wormtail sniffs.

"Weren't you listening? This is a delicate potion, you can't go around just adding anyone's blood to it. It has to be enemies blood forcibly taken."

As soon as he says that, Harry moves. He shrugs off the ropes, grabs the knife from Wormtail and slashes his forearm above the cauldron. Letting enough blood drip into it, he turns, grabbing their wands as he goes. But before he can reach Alec, there is an loud explosion and a bright light. All three wizards are thrown off their feet. Harry is sent flying into Alec with a grunt.

Alec has lowers his head so that it is hidden in his twin's shoulder while Harry works to cut the ropes after he has gotten his breath back. He is free, but not soon enough. They turn and see a man raising from the cauldron. Harry frowns. With an explosion like that, he should be dead, not... resurrected? Restored? Reassembled?

He is naked and Alec wants to grimace, but there is something elegant about him. Shouldn't a monster look like one? How fair is that? Not that life is fair. He's learned that long ago. Still, the point remains, how come no one has ever mentioned how handsome Voldemort is?

Voldemort seems equally as shocked because he cannot stop looking at himself, running a hand over his body. Does this mean he is surprised the ritual worked at all? Or does it mean this is an unexpected result? Either way, they need to get out of here. Now. Their best bet is to hope that the cup is a two way portkey. Otherwise, they are going to have to fight their way past and run like hell until they find help. Being underage sucks sometimes.

The twins shift as one, wands at ready, when Voldemort turns and looks at them. His eyes are instantly drawn to Harry's bleeding arm. "My son," he murmurs, watching him with intense, hungry eyes.

Alec shifts so that he is in front of Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, freezes, "What did you say?" he demands.

Alec wants to tell him now is not the time to listen to the crazy Dark Lord, but he doesn't. He holds his tongue and waits. His twin isn't one to listen unless he has a reason to. His other hand reaches back and strokes his hand in silent support.

Harry, for his part, feel as if the air in his lungs have turned to ice. Son. Voldemort had muttered 'my son'. Why? There is seemingly no point to it, but now he is looking at Harry as of he wants to drink up every detail of him. Something in him responds to those words, even though he has no reason to. Surely this is just a ploy to throw them off balance. But his expression... He might be a master manipulator, but it seems so real. He feels Alec brush up against him in support and stands his ground.

"My son," Voldemort mutters again, "oh how I have missed you." He steps out of the cauldron and slips a robe on. He takes a step towards them, as if he cannot help himself.

The twins tense, but don't move. "What are you talking about?" Harry asks cautiously.

"You are my son. My long lost little boy."

"I am a Potter," he corrects.

Voldemort scowls. "You do not belong anymore to those thieves then I belong to Dumbledore."

Despite himself, Alec snorts in amusement. The mental image of _that_ is just too perfect not to. Dumbledore being old Voldy's Dad? Yeah right. Trees will sooner talk.

Voldemort glances at him, but not for long. His gaze goes back to Harry as if he cannot help it. "Fourteen years ago, one of my most trusted women was killed and my son stolen from his crib. It was an unexpected raid and I was not at home that night. I have long since assumed you were dead for no spell I tried could ever locate you. But now I have found you. This," he gestures to his body, "is proof of that?"

"How?" Harry demands.

"The ritual I had chosen was not the one I preferred to use, but the easiest to complete. It would have given me a body, but not _this_ body. This is my original body restored. If the ritual had gone planned, I would have had to perform at least one, if not more, rituals to restore myself to be as I was. There is only one thing that could have caused this reaction – the blood of my blood. My son."

Harry thinks he stops breathing. Everything stops, it seems. Time, his thoughts, the blood through his veins. Everything. The only thing real is his twin leaning up against him, a warm solid support. His twin... no. Not his twin. Not if what Voldemort is saying is true. His heart twists within him. No. His twin is the only person on this forsaken planet that he gives a damn about. The only person he knows that will always be there for him. The one who will support him, no matter what. Sure, there are a few others that he _likes_ , but none can compare to his twin.

Alec feels Harry stiffen behind him and sneers at the wizard in front of him. Dark Lord or no, he is about five seconds away from cursing him. No one upsets his twin and gets away with it. He has proven that many times before and he will continue to do so until they treat him as he deserves. Not as a spare, but a wonderful, intelligent and powerful person in his own right. He will spend the rest of his days fighting if he has to. His twin is worth it.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" he asks for the both of them. It is clear, that while Harry is skeptical, there is a part of him that wants to believe it. So that means it is his job to make sure this isn't a trap.

Voldemort almost has to physically tear himself away from staring. "I do not believe this concerns _you_ ," he sneers the word, as if Alec is an insect he wants to smash, "you are lucky that I do not kill you on the spot."

"You leave my brother alone," Harry growls. Potential Father or no, he harms his twin and he is done. He will finish what he started almost fourteen years ago with no hesitation. Voldemort might be more knowledgeable, but he is more determined.

"But that is the point Felix, this _pest_ is not your brother."

"Maybe he wasn't when I was born, if you really are telling the truth. But he is now. And if you touch one hair of his I. Will. End. You," Harry threatens.

Voldemort looks almost proud, as well as surprised. "You would threaten your own blood over a fake bond. You are loyal then," he says, "tell me, is that extended to all of your lying family?"

"Alec _is_ may family," he answers simply, "and our bond _isn't_ fake."

Voldemort pauses, staring at the two of them intently then. "So it is a true twin bond is it? How very interesting. Tell me, would you accept an Unbreakable Bond for proof of what I say or would you rather use veritaserum instead?"

They look at each other, debating.

"Both actually," Harry answers.

"Although it technically depends on where you get your veritaserum. We're hardly stupid enough to trust any you have on you."

"No," Voldemort agrees, "I dare say you aren't. I had heard that the Potter twins were in Gryffindor. Obviously my sources were mistaken."

"Oh no, we are," Harry answers, "doesn't mean we agree."

"More like, doesn't mean we _both_ should be."

"True," Harry agrees, "but you would get bored without me."

"And you wouldn't have anyone to appreciate your snark."

"If I might interrupt your terribly important conversation, shall we get on with our deal?"

"You know, for supposedly being a crazy, murderous Dark Lord, you're actually quite the conversationalist." Harry smiles brightly at him.

"What did you expect, an immediate killing spree?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Or at least a villainous monologue."

"A dramatic duel."

"Definitely an audience to go with it."

"The two of you are exhausting you realize."

They nod in unison. "So we've been told," Harry tells him, still far too chipper, "Constantly. When, you know, they aren't too busy forgetting one's existence and cooing over the other's ability to breathe." Because he will never stop being bitter about that. Neither of them will. And he will constantly bring it up until the day he dies. It's one of his many charms after all.

It also serves the purpose of distracting him slightly. Not that it is necessarily a good idea to be distracted in front of a Dark Lord, but there is still that familiar draw he is trying to ignore. He could almost believe Voldemort just from that alone. Too bad his faith in humanity has already been destroyed. That magic... it calls to him. But he won't answer, not without proof – and a number of solid guarantees. He is a Slytherin after all, even if he convinced the hat to put him in the wrong House. Really, that should be _even more_ proof. Determination and a core of steel. He has to, to survive the life he has been given.

"Who do you want to give you the veritaserum?" Alec asks, still watching Voldemort carefully.

"Snape."

Neither boy is terribly surprised by his answer. They have heard about Snape – Snivellus – their entire life. Take it, most of the stories were how the 'oh so awesome Marauders pranked the hell out of the slimy Death Eater because he was evil and greasy even at the age of eleven'. It got worse after they started Hogwarts. Lily would scold them every now and then, for the sake of their old friendship, but it was half-hearted at best. Every now and then, Remus would timidly remind the group that Snape was a spy, but it wasn't any more effective.

Frankly neither twin blames the man for hating them. If this is the shite he has had to put up with for seven years, they'd hate anything that came from their tormentors too. Plus, there were times when they doubted Snape was all that he appeared to be. Not that he was ever nice to them, per se, but he almost treated Harry like a Snake when they were alone. Harry was something of a Potion genius and Snape subtly encouraged him when no one was looking.

A quick look at each other confirms their agreement. Even if Snape was a complete bastard, the man knew Potions like no one else. There was no doubt that he would deliver, if only for professional pride alone.

"Acceptable," Alec confirms. Not only that, but he would be able to tell them if Voldemort was telling the truth about the Potion, even without a Vow or a truth serum. If he doesn't feel it necessary to lie for his Lord, if needed. He's still not sure what side the man is on, but for the help he has given Harry, he is willing to give him a chance. Even if he's on his own side, well, he is a Slytherin after all. He can't really blame the man, can he?

"Wormtail," Voldemort commands. When there is no answer, he turns and looks for the traitor. That is when they finally realize that both Wormtail and the still nameless goon are dead.

Oops. Probably should have noticed that earlier. Apparently that explosion did more damage then they first thought. Not that it's any real loss. If they make it out of here alive, Alec will have good news to tell James and Sirius.

Voldemort growls and Harry makes a sympathetic noise. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

Voldemort gives him a long, flat stare. "Tell me, is the sarcasm a reflex or do you simply enjoy being such a little shite."

Alec chokes on a laugh. On the list of things he never thought he'd hear, was Voldemort calling his twin a little shite and nor trying to kill him for it. Or, really, any part of this conversation. It's positively surreal. Then again, maybe he should have expected something like this. The weird shite always happens to the two of them. As McGonagall has been known to mutter exasperatedly under her breath, they have 'sheer dumb luck' and 'more lives than a bleeding cat'.

It's not an inaccurate statement.

So Voldemort retrieves his wand and summons Snape himself. Why he didn't just do that in the first place is anyone's guess. Maybe it's an image thing. Or possible a power trip thing. Or both. Both is good too.

When Snape arrives, he takes one look at Voldemort, one look at the twins, notes no one is trying to kill each other and asks, "What did you do now Potter?"

It takes everything in Harry not to cackle in delight. Honestly, he's more than a little fond of the man. Bastard and bitter tendencies aside, he has a _great_ sense of humor. By which he means Snape's humor is drier than a desert and sharper than a knife. Plus, it's a little too much fun to poke at him every now and again.

He's never denied he's picked up some Gryffindor habits from Alec.

So he blinks as innocently as he can while asking, "Whatever do you mean Professor? What makes you think I have done anything?"

Snape snorts, "Because you," he points to Alec, "are secretly a Slytherin. And you," he points to Harry, "are an annoying pain in the arse." He waves his hand, "Or whichever one is which. It's a fools task telling the two of you apart when you don't wish anyone to know."

"Careful Severus, that is my son you are talking to."

"My Lord?" Snape turns around quickly to look at him, "I do beg your pardon?"

Voldemort nods. "Yes, as it turns out, Felix was stolen and not killed-"

"Or so he claims," Alec interrupts, "That's actually why you're here. We need some veritaserum."

He looks questioningly at Voldemort then raises an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that I have some with me?"

Harry snorts. "Because you have enough Potions to survive an apocalypse or two in your robes?" he answers sweetly.

"Brat."

"I know I'm your favorite Professor, there's no need to hide it."

Snape turns back to Voldemort. "My Lord, while I would never question any of your decisions," here Voldemort snorts like he knows _that's_ a lie and isn't that interesting, "but are you sure you wish to claim one of these offspring? Good breeding or no, I doubt he has survived living with _Gryffindors_ ," he sneers, "intact."

The twins grin happily at him.

"Besides which, can you even identify between the two which one you wish to claim?"

Voldemort glares. "I _do_ wish to reclaim my son and I _do not_ appreciate being questioned otherwise. And of course I know who my son is. It's him," he points to Harry.

Harry claps. "Good job! You got it right."

"Then again," Alec adds, "it would be much more impressive if you couldn't immediately tell by the cut on Harry's arm."

Snape looks at Voldemort as if to say 'See what I mean?'

Voldemort doesn't acknowledge the look. Too bad for him. If this all turns out to be true and he plans to stick around then he is going to find out just how right Snape is. The two of them can be unholy terrors when they want to be and too sarcastic the rest of the time. Only fourteen and they are already jaded and bitter about their world.

"Let's get a move on then," Alec says, "I'd like to know if this is real sometime in the next year or so."

Harry doesn't say anything, mostly because he is sure it is. He can feel it now, even stronger than ever. Blood calls to blood after all, just as magic calls to magic. And that kind of magic is impossible to fake. All his life, he has wondered why he felt it with his twin, but never with his parents. Here, apparently, is the answer. They aren't. And no amount of magic can change that. It makes him wonder how he has it with Alec then, but at this point he doesn't care how he has it. He only cares that no one can take it from him.

Still, confirmation would be nice. Never take anyone at their word alone. Not without proof. Even then, keep on your guard until they have proven themselves.

Voldemort gives Alec a sour look, but nods. "We shall proceed then."

Snape pulls a bottle of veritaserum from his robe and in short order, Harry and Voldemort take the Unbreakable Vow, with Snape as their binder. Then Voldemort takes the veritaserum and it is time. The twins stand side by side, facing him while Snape watches with interest.

"What is your real name?" Harry asks to make sure the serum is working correctly.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle," Voldemort answers in a monotone voice.

It works then. Good. Not that there is a doubt with Snape's potions, but still. Better safe than sorry. "What happen to your son?" Alec asks.

"On July 25th 1981, my Follower Stoneworth was watching him while I was away attending a meeting. No one knew the Order of the Phoenix knew where my home at the time was located. They were not aware that it was my home, just that it was a Dark Household. They attacked, killed my Follower. I believed they killed my son although no body was found."

"What happen to his Mother?" Harry asks. Maybe, just maybe, he might have a family of his own. Parents he can connect with.

"She died in childbirth."

Oh... "Were you married?" he continues.

"No."

"Would you have?"

"Yes."

Damn veritaserum and it's inability to allow the person to elaborate. "For the baby?"

"For the baby," Voldemort repeats in answer.

"Did you love her?"

"No."

"Did you care for her?"

"Yes."

"Did you love your son?" Harry knows he has gotten far off topic by this point, but he doesn't care. He needs to know. He _needs_ to. Because he refuses to go from one bad situation to another. If he isn't going to be loved no matter where he goes, then what's the point in leaving? He might as well stay right where he is. At least he has Alec that way.

"Yes."

At first Harry thought he didn't hear right. Then he realizes that he did and ducks his head to keep the others from seeing his smile. Leaning against his twin, he let's a spark of hope begin. It's a shocking feeling to be honest. Harry had thought the Wizarding World destroyed his ability to hope long ago. Turns out they hadn't because now that it is a possibility, he finds himself wishing for a parent to actually love and care for him. Or, at the very least, give a damn about him.

Alec can feel the shock of emotions go through Harry and decides it's time for him to take over before the serum wears off. "How do you know Harry is your son?"

"The Ultimate Revenge Potion."

He sees Snape pull a face at the name. Not Potion Master approved then obviously. "Why does using Harry's blood make a difference?"

"Blood calls to blood. Blood an enemy creates a new body. Blood of a close relation restores what was once lost."

"And there's no other explanation for this happening?"

"No."

The question was directed towards Snape, but Voldemort answers anyways. Then Snape shakes his head as well. "I will discuss it more with you later, but the short answer in no, there is not. If it was blotched in any other way, my Lord would not be restored as he is."

"Why did you use that potion to begin with? Isn't there a better one you could have used?"

"I was relying on Wormtail."

And as both Alec and Harry know, Wormtail is terrible at Potions. That's Lily's strong point in the family. James and Sirius are best at Transfiguration and Remus is best at DADA. They have heard it a thousand times before. They also both find it hilarious that even Voldemort calls him 'Wormtail'. That nickname _really_ stuck.

"What are you planning to do now that you know your son is alive?" Harry asks, having gotten his emotions under control.

"Raise him as he should be raised."

"Are you going to love him?" Alec asks, not wanting his twin to get into another bad situation.

"As well as I am able to."

Doesn't that sound ominous. Better than a straight out 'no' though. Dumbledore is always going on about love though, and 'Tom's' inability to feel it. Maybe Voldemort doubts his own ability as well.

"And what about Alec?"

"The brat is no concern of mine."

"I won't give him up!" Harry shouts, "You can't make me!"

There's no answer and Alec realizes there wasn't a clear question there, just a challenge. "What will you do if Harry won't abandon me?"

"Allow you access if it makes my son happy."

They exchange a look. Well, there is that guarantee at least.

"You won't harm him?" Harry then asks.

"Not as long as he makes you happy."

"And you won't hurt your son either?" Alec asks, making sure.

"No."

"Good, because Dark Lord or no, you hurt my twin and I will hunt you down and kill you the most violent and painful way I know," he threatens.

Snape makes a noise and Alec turns and looks. He looks... impressed actually. What, did he think a Gryffindor wouldn't have it in him? Or that he wouldn't threaten murder? Either way, it's a stupid thought. Of course he would.

"How did I survive the Killing Curse that night?" That is a mystery that has been following them their entire life. It would be nice if they had an answer.

"There is a blood protection on Slytherin's line. No family member may murder another."

"What is your son's name?"

"Felix Marvolo Riddle," he answers and then blinks to clear his head. Time is up then. "And really Felix, there was no need to ask me that while I was under the influence. I would have gladly told you that before."

Harry shrugs. "I knew it was going to wear off soon."

He nods. "Are you satisfied now?"

There is a pause before Harry finally nods, getting use to the idea in his head. "Yes... Father," he tries the word out, finding it odd in his mouth. He hasn't called James Father in years. Just like Lily is no longer Mother. Still he finds he likes the idea of using the title again. How odd.

Voldemort gives him a smile. That's another odd thing. Seeing the supposedly cold, cruel and crazy Dark Lord show positive emotions, at another human being no less. He is nothing like the stories they have grown up on. Not that it is impossible to believe that they are bias, but it is still weird.

"What now?" Alec asks suspiciously.

"Now it is time to return you to Hogwarts before anyone grows too suspicious."

"And then? What are you going to do? Start the War all over again? Mass killings? A reign of terror?"

Voldemort gives him an irritated look. "Is it so unbelievable that I am not the monster Dumbledore has painted me as that you believe I will begin senselessly killing people?"

"No," Alec shrugs, "Still doesn't mean you can't start again."

"Ah," he must hear something else in Alec's question because he nods. "I see. For now, I plan to recover from this experience. Then I will go to my Manner and ensure it is inhabitable. From there I shall gather some of my Followers – the stable ones among them – and begin again. My original goal was reformation, not dictatorship. Violence was not the original plan, even if that it what it lead to. Both of you are welcome to join me for the summer."

Alec and Harry look at each other, debating shortly before they nod.

"How do we find you?" Harry asks.

"I will give you a portkey that will allow you through the wards. I will be in residence by the time you are able to get away." He bends down and pulls a handful of grass up. Muttering to himself, he transfigures it into a snake necklace. "Here," he closes the distance between them and holds it out for Harry to take. "This will do for now. It is keyed so that only you or your twin," he glances at Alec, "can use it. I will arrange for something better when you come."

Harry takes it and slips it on. Both of them stare at each other before Alec nudges him. Then Harry moves, giving Voldemort a quick hug. "Thanks Dad," he mutters before letting go just as quickly.

Voldemort seems shocked, but nods. "The trophy will take you back," he informs them, not knowing how else to react.

They nod and take the trophy. As they spin away, the last thing they see is Voldemort and Snape staring at them intently.

When they land, the crowd goes wild, having no idea that the twins' world has just been turned upside down. They didn't even realize they left the grounds to begin with. A shared glance and they agree that it is going to stay that way too. They are going to confront their – Alec's – family, no doubt about that. But to the rest of the world?

They get nothing. They have taken enough from them already.

-xxxxx-

"What the hell do you mean, you stole my baby brother?" Alec shouts, looking incredulously at his parents and godfathers sitting in front of him. Harry stands beside him, stunned at how easily they seem to confirm it. They know it is true, but it's still a shock to hear them admit it themselves.

"Alec," Lily starts softly.

"No," he interrupts, "you just admitted you kidnapped a baby from his birth Mother and replaced him in exchange for my real one. What the hell?"

"It was just a Dark family," Sirius scoffs, "we are giving Harry a better life like this."

"You can't just go around kidnapping babies like you have a right to someone else's child. Again, what the bloody hell?" He looks at Remus, who has always been the voice of reason between the other two. And his Mother, but considering the situation, she doesn't count right now. Remus avoids his eyes.

"Honey, you have to understand," Lily begins again.

"No I don't. What is there to understand?"

"When Lily gave birth," James speaks up, "you were fine and healthy, but your twin was not. The Healers allowed us to bring both home, but he didn't make it. At the same time, we conducted a raid on a Dark family's Manner. The Mother was killed and her baby was left alone. It only made sense to take the child with us."

"Only his Father is still alive and pissed as hell that you _stole_ his kid! That is still kidnapping. And just _how_ did you think it was a good idea to raise the kid you stole after you killed his Mother?"

"He needed a family," Lily answers.

"It was war," James says at the same time.

"He _had_ a family. And you took him from it!" Alec growls, furious.

"So how did you find out anyways kiddo? Who is his Father?" Sirius asks, "Can't you see he is better off with us? He has a good Light family to care for him."

"Except you _don't_ ," Alec informs them, ignoring the question as his voice drops even lower now. He bares his teeth at them, furious beyond all imagining. They are still there, acting as if they have done nothing wrong. As if they have every right to take a child from his rightful family and use him as a replacement for his true dead twin.

"What are you talking about?" James asks, as if he can't imagine what his son is referring to.

"You _don't_ care for Harry."

"Of course we do," Sirius protests.

"No you don't. Ever since I have been declared the Boy-Who-Lived, you have showered me with love and affection and forgot you have another son. Harry is _always_ getting pushed to the side and forgotten in favor of me."

"You're exaggerating," James waves off, "The two of you are always together. How could we forget about Harry?"

"We ask ourselves the same thing daily," Alec replies, arms crossed. "And I am always with him _because_ you always forget about him. _I_ am the one who practically raised him, not you."

"Now we _know_ you are exaggerating," Sirius rolls his eyes, "You raised your brother? Alec, kiddo, come on. No child is that responsible."

"I am. I have to be. Do you have any idea how lucky you are that I didn't turn into a spoiled brat? Because that could have happened, so easily. Harry is the only thing that stopped that from happening. Yeah, I'm not the most responsible kid in the world, and I am a little spoiled, but I'm much better than I would have been without Harry."

"You know, all of this going on about how you love your brother, it's great. But have you realized that if we hadn't taken him, you wouldn't have your twin? The one you care about so much?" Sirius reasons as if that makes the situation better.

"I love Harry more than anything yes. But that still doesn't make it right. He deserves so much more than you people," he spits.

"Alec," James scolds, "don't talk to your family like that."

"I'll talk to you however I bloody well like right now. Can you even hear yourselves? You -"

"Alec," Harry interrupts, "don't. It's not worth it. They are never going to listen to you." He had been standing there, hearing their explanations and reasoning and excuses and realized that it doesn't matter. They are never going to see it from the twins' point of view. They are right and that is all there is to it. No amount of reasoning or talking is going to change their mind.

They never listened before. Why would they listen now?

"Harry," Alec sighs, leaning against him in return. He is a comforting weight for Harry. None of this is a surprise, but a part of him still can't believe that this is real. He was kidnapped as a baby and raised by people who are delusional enough to believe they love him after ignoring him for almost his entire life. To steal Alec's phrase, what the hell?

There is still one unanswered question lingering in his mind and then he is done. He is done with this life and he is done with these people. He wants his answer and then he is gone. "If I'm not the original twin, then how do we have a twin bond?" he asks.

No one will meet his eyes. For being so insistent that he is a part of this 'loving family' no one is in a hurry to answer _his_ question.

"We performed a soul bond," Remus says, speaking up for the first time.

"Moony," Sirius protests.

"No Padfoot, they have a right to know. It's not a twin bond, although we used Alec's potential as part of it. He already had one, but with the original twin dead, it wasn't tied to anything. Normally in a situation like this, a ritual has to be performed to close it off. Otherwise, the bond will keep calling, searching for an answer. The living twin will feel the empty echo their entire life. Instead of performing the ritual to close it, we used it to bond the two of you together. That's why the two of you are so close. Because your souls are linked now."

Neither twin knows what to say to that. They stare at the adults in pure shock. In one way, it explains so much. Why they are so close, so protective of the other. How they can share abilities the way they do. How they can feel each other's emotions.

In another way, they can hardly believe it. They formed a bloody _soul bond_. That is not something to be done lightly or carelessly. That bond is used for weddings, when the couple wants to tie themselves together so thoroughly, they will never be parted. The only way to sever it is death. Even then, there are stories that it follows you into the next life, when you are reborn.

This isn't just a life bond, this is potentially an eternity bond. They will never be able to form another if they marry. Hell, they may not even find a spouse, their soul already as close as it can get to another's. Certainly, if they _do_ , they will never be as close to that person as they are their twin.

Hell, technically they are considered married themselves!

The bond is sacred and they had the nerve to mess with it. Well at least they know it can never be undone. They are going to be stuck with each other for the rest of their lives. It's a damn good thing this turned out well and they love each other the way they do or they would be in serious trouble.

They both walk out of the room without another word. The adults call out to them, but they are ignored. Going straight to their room, they pulled out their already packed bag. "Ready?" Alec asks.

Harry nods, silent.

Alec pulls him in for a hug. "Don't worry," he reassures, "if this doesn't work out, all we need to do is find a place for this summer. Then, next year, we can room with the twins when they open their joke shop."

Harry nods and grins. "And if they try to drag us back, we'll show them what the new Marauders can _really_ do."

"That we will brother mine. That we will." They share a vicious grin. "Let's go now before they come looking for us."

Harry grabs his necklace and they vanish without a sound.


	2. Part 2

As you can obviously see, I am now continuing this story. It is going to be divided into 3 parts and part 2, at least, is going to have more than one chapter. Maybe chapter 3 too (I seem to be incapable of writing anything short anymore.), we'll have to see for sure. This is going to be a bit more serious than I originally planned when I wrote this story, but that's just how it turned out.

Note that if anyone has read this story before, I changed Harry's birth name to Felix instead of Sebastian. Call it author's prerogative (plus I can spell Felix so much easier.)

* * *

 **Living in Your Shadow, Building in Your Ruins**

* * *

They land without a sound on the lawn of a Manor. It is an elegant building, gothic in style, but not overly grandiose like one might expect from a Dark Lord. It's not modest by any means, but what Pureblood Manor is? Not even the Light is saved from this particular trait. No matter how they like to believe they are above all of that - the status, the snobbery, the power trips - they aren't. Some are just better at hiding it then others. And some are just as bad, no matter how much they deny it. Hypocrites.

The Burrow might be the only Pureblood residence in existence that isn't like this. And that is more of a money issue than anything else. It's a shame because the Weasleys aren't bad people. They have nothing against Arthur, the times they have met him when the twins invited them over. He's mild mannered and welcoming, never making a fuss over them. Molly they find overbearing and a bit too much to handle. She comes on far too strong for them and is far too fond of invading personal space.

Still she means well, even if they'll never forgive her for treating the twins like she does. Like they are nuisances. It's one thing to get a bit exasperated with your kid for always getting into trouble, it's another thing that she never seems to notice just how brilliant they are. Just because school isn't there thing doesn't mean they aren't smart. It just means they are better suited for other things. It's the reason they gave them their tournament winnings. They will help them with their dream shop however they can. It's the least they can do, for being basically the only people they can stand to be around for long. So the Burrow has its own problems besides grandiose.

To find a Pureblood Manor without it alone is impressive, but for this to potentially be linked to Slytherin's bloodline? It's even more so. Because neither of them missed the Slytherin part of Voldemort's explanation. He really is related to the founder. It was never clear before if that was true or a piece of propaganda released by his followers. Not that they know for sure this is a Slytherin estate, but where else would it be? Not a Riddle, they know that from the Potters. Is this where Harry was stolen from? If so, Alec hopes that he's updated the wards since then.

Harry tightens his hold on his bag as he looks. This is it. This is the home of his Father - his real one. Or his biological one at least. Time will only tell if he's up to being an actual Father to him. To both of them. He won't accept anyone who ignores or harms his twin in any way. That is one of the fastest ways to turn Harry against them. Voldemort may have promised to not harm Alec, but those were just words then. Just like the word 'love'. Did he use it? Yes. Did he mean it? Probably. Will he mean it now that Harry has grown into a teen with too many sharp edges instead of being a cute baby? That is something that will have to wait to be answered.

As they get closer Harry can feel the magic of the Manor inspecting him, welcoming him home. It takes away some of the mystery of the origins of the Manor right there. This is an ancient magic, as old as Hogwarts if not older. This couldn't have possibly be where he was stolen from. The Manor itself would never allow it. So why wasn't he here instead of wherever he had been? Just another question on top of the ones he already has. He can feel his heartbeat pick up at the thought of entering. Of coming home. Is this home? Can it be? What if it is another trap, just like the one he escaped? Can he afford to hope that this will be different?

Alec reaches down and links their hands together. They fingers entwine and he gives a comforting squeeze. He doesn't need a bond to tell him just how nervous Harry is right now. It is written in every line of his body. He is standing too stiff, his back is too straight, his head is too high. He only moves like this when there is something bothering him, but he refuses to show it. He makes himself bigger instead of smaller at those times, refusing to show even a hint of weakness. That is what gets you hurt - showing your softer side. If you're all sharp edges then you'll cut your tormentor before they can hurt you.

It's one of the reasons they have built their defensives like they have. To cut the masses down before they drown them. They would smother Alec with their attention and hold Harry down until he couldn't stand it with their indifference and casual cruelty. But if they can cut them down first they are safe. Of course the other part just comes from being jaded and distrustful. They honestly aren't sure who learned sarcasm from who, just that by now it comes naturally to both of them.

Even the twins aren't immune from this. They have been cut a time or two, especially in the beginning when they first tried to befriend them. That they have done just that speaks more to their ability to stubbornly cling and keep clinging, no matter how much they bleed, rather then Harry and Alec's ability to trust. At this point, Fred and George are as trusted as they are because they have seen them - not quite at their worse because they would never let anyone see that - but close to it and have still stayed.

This is going to be Voldemort's real test. Just how well is he going to handle their defensives? Like the twins? Or like the Potters? They have never especially appreciated their edges, always wanting to gentle them. Or to gentle Alec's anyways. They never cared about Harry's, seeing it as another reason that there was something wrong with him. To know he was adopted from a Dark family, well. It certainly explains a few things. Would it have mattered if Alec was the Boy-Who-Lived after all? Or in the end would Harry always be the baby they 'saved' from the Dark? The boy who came from a bad family and therefore had a chance of bearing the same taint. Was Alec's title just an excuse after all instead of the reason like they always assumed?

Harry honestly doesn't want an answer to that question. Being the twin to the Boy-Who-Lived is bad enough. But what if they never planned to love him like they should? What if he would have always come in second, no matter what? In a way that is even worse. Because that means they never planned on giving him a chance from the start. That their love would have always come with conditions. No, he doesn't want to know because he is afraid that he already knows the answer. No one ever really wants Harry after all. No one except Alec.

But here he is now, at his birth Father's Manor because he claims that he wants Harry. Because he invited both of them here to live. The hope is almost too much to bear because it's only going to hurt that much more when it is crushed. Because, in the end, the only person Harry has been able to cout on is Alec. That has been the only constant in his life, the only thing he can cling to at times to keep himself from sinking. And here, now, is yet another change. What will become of it?

His stomach rolls with a mixture of nerves, excitement and worry. He is grateful for Alec's hand because it is potentially the only thing that is keeping him from running as far from this place as he can. Alec and the magic swirling around him. Other than that he is ready to forget this entire idea. He isn't a Gryffindor, driven by courage and false bravo. He is a Slytherin at heart, even if he has picked up some habits from Alec. He doesn't think he can take it, having this new found hope crushed. And what are the chances that it isn't? Not very, compared to his other life experiences.

Alec squeezes their hands tightly together as they knock on the door. His own stomach is rolling uneasily in response to Harry's nerves. It's not an unexpected feeling, all things considered. Everyone assumes that Harry is completely heartless, or close to it, from the way he acts all the time. That couldn't be farther from the truth though. He has just learned to hide it too well.

The door opens, a house elf standing in the entrance. "I is being Tippy. You is being Master Felix," she claps her hands, "Master has been waiting for you. He will be happy to see you. I is being glad you are safe," she smiles brightly, "And you is being Master Alec Potter. This way please."

Well then, at least that was a good sign wasn't it? They follow Tippy to a set of double doors where she knocks. "Master Felix and Master Alec here to see you Master Marvolo," she says as she opens the door and motions them inside, before closing it behind them.

Voldemort is sitting at a massive dark wood desk, parchments spread out in front of him. He still has a quill in his hand as he looks up at them. He smiles as if he isn't quite sure how to do it. It is a little too hesitate with a bit too many teeth showing. It's the thought that counts though, right? Not usually, but in this case it might.

"Felix," he welcomes warmly, "and Potter," he adds, much less warmly. Seems although he invited him he still isn't too thrilled about the idea.

Well he is just going to have to deal. Harry isn't going anywhere without Alec. "Father," he says, cursing how clumsy that word comes out of his mouth in his head. Looks like Voldemort isn't the only one out of practice in basic social skills. And Felix. That is going to take some getting used to. Not that he particularly objects to the name - he's never had a great attachment to Harry, or Harrison technically - but it's still different. And Roman. How terribly predictable that. What is it with Purebloods and their Roman names?

"Voldemort," Alec adds, just to make sure he isn't forgotten about. Harry's nerves are still far too strong for his liking, so he plays distraction for now, "I hope you were serious about us staying here because neither of us are going back to the Potter Manor now." Ever if he has his way. As far as he is concerned his parents and godparents have officially screwed them over for the last time.

There is a betrayal in the pit of his stomach that stings. He never thought that they would do something like this to them - to him. He's obviously more affected by their blatant favoritism then he realized because what hurts the most is that they have done this to _him_. He is use to them ignoring Harry, hurting Harry, but not him. He never thought that they would do the same to him. How messed up is that?

Extremely and its selfish besides. How can he think of himself at a time like this? When Harry needs him more than ever. He can't get wrapped up in himself because his twin needs him. More than ever, he needs a rock to hold onto as he gets used to this change. It is Alec's job to be that rock. He wasn't joking when he said he practically raised Harry. No one else gave a damn about him, so Alec had to. It was that or nothing.

He's never minded either, never blamed Harry for it. It was never a burden to him. How much of that is the soul bond he doesn't know. It's not exactly natural, for a child to feel like this, but he never thought too much about it because there was no point. Harry needed him. He couldn't afford to end up resenting him after all. Then who would Harry have? Whether his parents realize it or not, they stole as much from him as they did from Harry.

"Oh?" Voldemort raises an eyebrow, "And why exactly as that."

"We found out how our twin bond is real," he answers cheerfully, obnoxiously cheerful, "turns out that when my real twin died instead of closing the bond they used it to create a soul bond between the two of us. So you know, it turns out that we really are a packaged deal after all if you plan on keeping Harry around."

Voldemort's face goes through multiple expressions - shock, incredulous, fury - before settling into a blank mask. "I see." His tone is soft, yet deadly, "They told you this for sure?"

Alec nods. "They didn't want to, but Remus told us. He might be a coward, but he isn't a liar. And everyone's reaction told us it was the truth too. They performed a soul bond on us and still don't seem to understand why we are so close." He sneers the last bit. How could they expect anything else? But he also watches Voldemort's reaction to the statement as well.

He snorts. "The Light are not exactly known for their critical thinking."

Neither are the Dark, Harry would like to add, but doesn't. He's too relieved that things seem to be going alright for the time being. It's true though, although it's likely because neither side thinks especially high of the other. There's enough propaganda to build another Hogwarts with. No one will admit that that is what it is, but propaganda is exactly the source of much of this so called information floating around he is sure. At least he knows it exists on the Light side. It's impossible that the Dark side is without it too. But he doesn't say any of this because, for once in his life, he is afraid of pushing too far.

It's ridiculous, is what this hope is. Ridiculous and useless. He refuses to let fear rule him when it never has before. So what if he has found his true Father? What does that really matter in the end, if he doesn't accept Harry for who he is? He won't change himself just so he can have a family. He has Alec - that is enough. Anything else is just a bonus in the end.

"I am sure you would like to settle in before lunch. I will have Rizzy show you to your rooms for now. Is there anything special you would like to eat?" All of his attention is on Harry as he talks, as if he still can't quite believe he is here.

"No," Harry says shortly, not used to people taking his preferences into consideration. It never mattered before. It's a good thing he isn't a picky eater or he would have been in real trouble.

"Very well. Rizzy."

A house elf pops into existence in front of Voldemort's desk. "Yes Master Marvolo?"

"Please escort my son and his guest to their rooms. We will be having lunch at the normal time in the informal dining room."

"Of course Master Marvolo. This way being please," he says to Harry and Alec. They follow the elf out the door and down a series of hallways that seem to go on forever.

"Just how big is this place?" Harry asks in wonder. And just how is he going to find his way around without getting lost?

"Slytherin Manor is holding fifty guest rooms, five ballrooms, three dining rooms and twenty five sitting rooms Master Felix," Rizzy answers promptly.

Eighty three rooms? And that isn't even counting the kitchen or the loos. That's - wow. That's something alright. Definitely bigger than the Potter Manor. It also confirms exactly where they are as well. This is Slytherin's Manor after all. He had good taste at least. Everything is dark - mahogany and ebony - with ivory mixed in for an accent. Green of course is the main color and small spots of silver popping up here and there. Despite all of that, it isn't a depressing dark, but an elegant one.

"This is being the South Wing," Rizzy tells them, "and this is being Master Felix's room. Master Marvolo had it specially prepared. We elves is being so happy that you is alive and living here Master Felix," he smiles brightly at Harry, "Master Marvolo's room is being right there," he points to the set of doors right at the end of the hall, only a door away, "And this is being Master Alec's room," he points to the door next to Harry's room. "If you be needing anything else you call. I be coming to tell you when lunch is ready." He pops away.

Well at least Voldemort isn't trying to keep them apart. That would only lead to trouble if he did. Something that should be even more apparent than before, with the information of their soul bond he has just been given. If he ever entertained a hope of separating the two before it is gone now. No one can deny a soul bond.

With a brief glance at each other they go to investigate Alec's room first. It is a decent sized room, tastefully furnished, but still generic in style. It is clear that it is just that, a guest room. But the bed is comfortable, there is a wardrobe, a desk, two chairs, a fireplace and a door to a loo attached to it. The two floor to ceiling windows give off enough light to illuminate the entire room. Cheerful enough as far as things go. Alec sets his bag on the floor and they move to Harry's room.

This room on the other hand, has been decorated with a certain purpose in mind. It is Slytherin colors for one thing, bigger and more elaborate for another. The furniture is carved into more complicated designs - with snakes as a prominent feature of course. The wardrobe, the fireplace, the loo, everything is fancier, coming with more options, better arrangements. It seems as if actual effort was put into making this room as welcoming as possible to Harry. Another good sign at least.

The view out of the windows shows that behind the Manor opens up to a large field before a pond and forest starts behind it. It looks perfect for playing Quidditch and is it likely exactly for that. What Pureblood estate doesn't have a Quidditch field after all? It seems to be a side affect of having only one main sport in their world. At least in the Muggle world, there are others, even if football is the main obsession. Here you have Quidditch or nothing. It's a shame because football would, at the very least, would adapt well to magic. Or, you know, they could come up with another sport altogether for a variety, but no. Quidditch or bust.

It's a good thing both of them love to fly, even if Harry is more into Quidditch than Alec. Oh Alec likes it fine, he'd just rather fly than chase after something or hit something. His thing is more of an obstacle course set up than a game. Harry on the other hand is a phenomenal seeker. He's the best seeker Gryffindor has had in a long time. He's even better than Charlie, who held that title before him. They know because they've played against each other before at the Burrow.

He's one of the few that knows that it's Harry and not Alec on the broom. The twins trust Charlie, so they gave him the benefit of the doubt - in this at least. Because of course the hypocrisy knows no end, so everyone else thinks that it's Alec playing for them. It was the only way - no one wanted Harry, despite his better skill, all because of Alec's stupid title. It's ridiculous. So much of their lives is tied up with that title that neither of them know how to live without it. Both of their lives are defined and shaped by it. They are who they are because of it. It's enough to make a person go mad with it.

Harry sets his bag down and collapses onto the bed. The duvet is crushed velvet of all things. He can't help the incredulous snort that escapes him. This... this entire thing is so... honestly he isn't sure how to describe it. Unbelievable maybe. The clear favoritism is one thing. It's odd, when it's so obviously reversed. But even that is hard to take in after - everything else. Finding his biological Father, the so called adoption, the soul bond, everything. It all seems like some sort of dream. Like he is going to wake up eventually and find that nothing has changed.

Alec gets onto the bed and wraps himself around him. Harry moves closer, taking comfort in him. They have shared a bed many times before this. Ever since he could remember really, when things got to be too much, when one of them was feeling angry or lost, they would climb into bed with one another. Their - Alec's - parents never said anything about it. He doubts that they ever knew. The house elves were always the ones to wake them up. As soon as they were old enough to be out of their cribs they had separate rooms - for Alec of course, whether he wanted one or not. And he didn't, which they would have known if they had ever asked. Which they hadn't.

For all they blatantly neglected Harry, they weren't much better parents to Alec, in the end. Yes they spoiled him, gave him everything he could ever want, but it's not as if that is a good thing. And it's not as if he wanted everything they gave him. They made as many assumptions about him as they did about Harry. They had a certain image in mind and they never deviated from it. Alec was the Boy-Who-Lived. A hero. Naturally they knew what a hero would want - especially a Gryffindor one. There was never any doubt, for them, were Alec would go. He has no idea what they thought about Harry, if they did at all. And he has no doubt, just how disappointed they would be, if Alec wasn't Gryffindor.

Harry was not the only one who suffered from conditional love. It just so happened that Alec's went in the exact opposite direction as Harry's. Not that Alec will admit as much. Oh he knows that his parents did him no real favour, but he won't admit just how far it goes. He is always too focused on Harry for that. He has the idea that he has to be strong for Harry and nothing else. That's not true, no matter how much Harry might appreciate it. He isn't made of glass. He won't shatter so easily.

Alec belongs in Gryffindor if only for his fierce protectiveness. He is as loyal as any Hufflepuff, but with a much sharper edge to it. No one is allowed to disrespect his twin and get away with it, even if everyone does. He clings fiercely to Harry, using his neglect as an excuse to find his own purpose. All of those instincts were honed in even before they fully understood just what it meant to be the Boy-Who-Lived and his twin.

The boys in their dorm made the mistake of teasing them about this habit for about a month before they learned better. It was the month that cemented their roles in Hogwarts. Alec was loyal to Harry first over everyone else. Harry was Alec's shadow, forever by his side. It was pure survival at that point in time. Both of them had been overwhelmed by it all. Before that, even with the Potters pushing, neither of them had been particularly social as kids. They would rather be around each other than others. So when confronted with an entire school filled with new people they retreated even further back from them.

Only the Weasley twins had succeeded in climbing over their defenses. No breaking through because they are very much intact still. But they were clever and another set of twins no one could tell apart. They understood better than anyone else what it was like to have one person above everyone else to count on. They had problems, different from their own, but that still meant that they understood. That was one of the few reasons they succeeded when others did not.

The pranks didn't hurt either. Neither Harry nor Alec are pranksters by nature exactly, but they heard enough stories growing up, of the Marauders. They knew how to do it, if they wanted to. The planning was interesting and there is a certain creative element to it that you have to have a brain for. But they had heard too many stories were it sounded more like outright bullying than some harmless pranks to embrace the idea entirely. That didn't stop them from listening though. From learning. So the pranks were a part of it as well, if only a minor one.

He can feel Alec cling to him now and knows just how unsettled he is. Part of that is from Harry, yes. He knows that his nerves are impossible to hide. But part of that is also from him, whether he realizes it or not. This is an even bigger change for him than it is for Harry. It is going to be a bigger adjustment. He doubts Alec realizes just how big it is going to be. He's never had to deal with the opposite side of things for long. They have switched before of course, so he knows what Harry has had to go through. But at the end of the day, he was always Alec, the hero, the wanted one. Just as Harry was always Harry, the other twin, the unimportant one.

Now their roles are going to be reversed, it looks like. Oh Voldemort may not purposefully go out of his way to isolate Alec. In fact he better not or he and Harry are going to have problems. But otherwise? It is going to happen. It is already happening, that much was made clear by the welcome they had. All of the attention was on Harry, not Alec. Alec was the unwanted one. That is going to mess with him, no matter how much he doesn't want it to.

This is too many changes, too fast, for both of them. It's bound to come with consequences. Just because they don't know what those will be, doesn't mean that they won't be there. He just hopes this doesn't end up causing more problems than it solves. It wouldn't be worth it in the end.

Alec murmurs some vague reassurance, sending a burst of warmth through Harry. It is clear that he is thinking too hard. Worrying right now won't get them anywhere. He tries to calm his own nerves to help. Worrying only ties you up in knots, making things worse instead of better. They both need to calm down. Easier said than done of course, but he at least has to make an effort. They still have the rest of the day to get through before they can really sit down and let everything sink in. They just learned about the soul bond before coming here. It's been a long day and it hasn't even ended yet.

"Sleep," he says, because neither of them have the energy for anything else right now.

"It'll look better in the morning?" Harry asks wryly.

Alec snorts, smirking against Harry's chest. "I didn't think you were that optimistic. Or has all of these new found revelations given you new perspective?"

"Arse," Harry pokes Alec in the side, "Aren't you supposed to know sarcasm when you hear it?"

"Why? Do you use it often? And here I always thought you were serious." He blinks up at Harry innocently.

Harry snorts in laughter. "Hilarious," he drawls, but he is grinning so the effect is ruined. "Do you think anyone else is going to be there or is it just going to be the three of us?"

Alec shrugs. "Who knows. I'd assume it be just us, but Voldemort had to have been in contact with at least some of his people by now. They'll probably show up eventually."

Harry nods. "Yeah," he says absently, staring up at the ceiling. He really isn't sure what he thinks about that. He isn't sure what he thinks about a bunch of things to be honest.

"Sleep," Alec repeats, feeling Harry begin to worry again.

"Yes Mother." Harry rolls his eyes. Overprotective lion. Really though it doesn't sound like a bad idea. Give him a break from thinking. That sounds nice right about now. A yawn escapes him at the thought. "Hush," he pokes Alec again, stopping the comment that is sure to come.

"I didn't say a word," he says, still far too innocent.

"You didn't need to. Arse."

"Love you too brother mine." Alec grins.

Harry grins back, shaking his head. Then he signs and closes his eyes. Sleep, yeah, that's a good idea.

Alec watches, satisfied as he feels Harry begin to settle. He closes his eyes too, taking his own advice. Maybe things will look better when they wake up. Less confusing. The betrayal less harmful than it actually is. Doubtful because he isn't anymore optimistic than Harry is. But you never know. Miracles have to exist sometimes don't they? He falls asleep, lulled by the motion of Harry's breathing against his head.

-xxxxx-

"Masters Felix and Alec, it is being time to wake up now," Rizzy announces from beside the bed, "Lunch is ready."

The twins wake up with a start, alert by the new person who woke them, before they blink and remember where they are. Oh. Right. They are safe. Or as safe as they can be with a Dark Lord who doesn't appear as crazy as they have been taught all their lives, when one of them is said Dark Lord's son. Right.

"Is there being something wrong with Master Alec's room?" Rizzy asks as they detangle themselves from each other and stand.

"No," Alec smiles at the elf, "my room is fine. Harry and I sometimes share a bed is all. It doesn't mean you did a bad job."

Rizzy nods seriously. "Good. Master Marvolo is wanting you to be happy here. He is being extra demanding to make sure you is liking it here."

And isn't it interesting the Voldemort's house elf is willing to share this with them. It's also an interesting claim because he didn't seem overly excited when they arrived. Then again he wouldn't have, would he? Slytherins don't wear their hearts on their sleeves - or their emotions either. It's probably something their taught in school because it seems to be a trait the House shares. Whether it's by preference or for self defense, Slytherins like to pretend they're heartless. It's funny because they are just as passionate as any Gryffindor.

Harry has seen it time and time again. Maybe they hide away their emotions because they have so many of them. He was supposed to be in Slytherin and he knows that he certainly does. Hiding your emotions means your enemy can't use them against you. It means they are safe. But that doesn't mean they are gone. He has seen some Slyhterins really get into it when they've been insulted too. Or when they are really interested in something. Not that they knew they were being observed because Harry is good at sneaking. But he's seen them and he knows.

So it's not necessarily a surprise to hear that Voldemort has been driving his elves crazy making sure everything is ready if and when he came here. It's a nice reassurance actually because Harry's own emotions are still all over the place. The kip might have helped his nerves a little bit, but his head is still swimming with emotions. What messy things they are. How very inconvenient.

They straighten their robes and follow Rizzy to the informal dining room. If this is the informal one, who knows what the formal one looks like. Obviously there are different definitions of the word because this is much different than the one at Potter Manor. That one is smaller, cozy, seating only up to seven people. Obviously when Slytherin meant informal he meant not having a kilo long table. Instead the table has enough places to comfortably seat fifteen. It's a bit much. Or maybe he just entertained frequently. Either way it is different from what they grew up with.

Three places are set, with Voldemort sitting at the head and two more on his right. No guess who is supposed to sit where. Harry glances at him as he sits down beside him. Alec settles next to him easily, bumping their legs together under the table. He bumps back and gives Voldemort a questioning look.

"I hope everything was to your satisfaction so far Felix?"

Harry nods. "Yes. I liked it." He doesn't know what else to say. What should he say? It's not as if he's any good at small talk. He's not had all that many chances to develop the skill.

"Excellent. Feel free to ask myself or the house elves if there is anything else you need."

Harry nods again, still not sure how to take this. It's still so strange having all of the attention on him - because of him. At least when he was pretending to be Alec the attention was on him because he was playing the Boy-Who-Lived. He hopes he gets use to it soon because this is downright unsettling.

Voldemort taps the table twice and the food appears on it. It is a spread of things, not dissimilar to what you would find at Hogwarts, but better without so many different people to cater to at the same time.

The meal is silent, all three of them focusing on their food instead of conversation. That doesn't stop glances from being exchanged. All of them are looking at each other when they think they won't be noticed. It's a bit ridiculous actually. Aren't at least two out of the three people here supposed to be subtle? Alec knows he isn't, but Harry and Voldemort are Slytherins. Maybe he's stereotyping, but really. He's pretty sure that is one of the things Slytherins are supposed to be.

Well he knows Harry can be, when he wants to. He just usually chooses sarcasm instead. And he has the excuse of picking up some of Alec's habits - and he isn't technically a Sltytherin, no matter what the Hat said. But Voldemort? Maybe his time as a spirit threw him off. Or maybe he can't help himself. All he knows is that eventually he rolls his eyes and blatantly stares instead.

"Yes?" Voldemort asks when he notices this.

Alec shrugs. "I'd thought I'd save some effort since all that side eyeing was getting tiring."

Harry snickers as he stares down at his plate. He'd join Alec normally, but, well, let's just see where this goes first.

"I see. And just what are you hoping to accomplish?" he inquires mildly.

"Same thing you are," Alec answers without hesitation. He's never been one to hesitate before and he won't start now. Let's see what some artful poking can do. "You know that no one bothered to mention that you're actually attractive? All they talk about was the killing and the torturing and the insanity and all that, but they never mentioned your looks. Well, Dumbledore had a few things to say, but none of them seem to be true. Also I find that vaguely creepy you know? Why was he looking? Except for the red eyes though, you're very attractive actually. And," he leans forward, "the red is more brownish red. What is the name of that? None of that blood of your enemies red or any other rot."

Harry has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. It's true, of course, all of it. But Alec just had to put it that way. He's being blunt on purpose right now and not trying to hide the fact at all. This is exactly what he meant by Alec always playing his protector.

Voldemort blinks at that and then frowns in displeasure. "Should I be worried?" he asks snappishly, eyes narrowed.

Alec waves him off. "Of course not, I'm not the creepy one around here. That was Dumbledore, not me, remember? But I was wondering, is that how you got all of your followers? Seducing them to your side?" He smiles innocently.

Voldemort looks thunderous now.

"Also Voldemort? Flight of death? Isn't that a little, you know, pretentious? Over the top? Not nearly as impressive as you were hoping for? Because I don't know about you, but I think of something a bit different when I think flight of death. Something like fleeing in the opposite direction. Not very intimidating that."

"Leave. Now," Voldemort growls at him.

Alec smiles brightly at him. "Uninvited so soon? I just got here. Wow that was a fast record."

Voldemort's hand twitches as if he is resisting the urge to reach for his wand. If looks could kill then he wouldn't need the Killing Curse at all.

"Hate to eat and run," Alec pushes his chair out, "but it looks like that is just what I'm going to do. Have a nice day and all of that." He whistles as he walks away.

Harry looks between Alec and Voldemort. He knows what Alec was doing, but should he stay and push his luck or go?

"Stay here Felix," Voldemort says - orders. His hand twitches again.

Well that decides that then. He isn't waiting around alone for him to lose his temper. He isn't going to make himself that easy of a target. Plus he has never done well with authority figures ordering him around. It's a real problem. Drives all of his Professors mad too, but if they weren't being so stupid or condensending to him, then they wouldn't have that problem. He scrambles out of his seat and catches up with Alec, who is already out the door.

"Leaving so soon?" he asks, still far too cheerful.

Harry just gives him a look. "I didn't want to stick around to see if I was the after meal entertainment."

"He didn't threaten you did he?" Alec's fake cheer is gone in an instant as he asks.

"No," Harry shakes his head, "He wanted me to stay, but I didn't want to. It didn't feel right."

Alec frowns. "I didn't-"

"I know," Harry says, cutting him off, "you weren't being subtle about it. But I couldn't wait around to see how he was going to react. We'll just have to wait out the consequences together. I just," he shakes his head, not wanting to explain it. Not that he has to. Alec knows all about his - dislike - for waiting around for the other shoe to drop alone. He's borne the brunt of that more than once, whether it was his fault or not.

Alec throws an arm over his shoulders. "We still have our list of places to go if this doesn't work out. We'll be fine."

"If your parents or Dumbledore doesn't track us down and drag us back kicking and screaming that is," Harry adds, sick to his stomach. His meal rolls uneasily in it. Is this going to be it already? It hasn't even been a day. Then again should he have expected anything less? No.

"We'll be fine," Alec repeats, "We've planned for that too. We know how to avoid them. If worse comes to worse we know where to go for help."

"Right." The reminder of their plan does help. Their plan is to go to Luna Lovegood if all other options fail. As out of character as it is to rely on someone they aren't friends with and never really talk to for help, they know that Lovegood will. She is a strange Ravenclaw, yes, and everyone likes to call her Looney. But everyone likes to call them different things too, so they ignore that. But both of them have had a few conversations with her and while she is odd, that's not a bad thing. She isn't crazy, they know that for sure. And they get the strangest feeling that she likes them for some reason. So not only can they - probably - count on her, her house is the last place they will ever look for them. It helps that it isn't far from the Weasley's either.

But it's best not to mention her by name in case Voldemort is spying on them somehow. If this goes as badly as they fear than they'll be hiding from both sides until Hogwarts starts. Even if it doesn't it's never wise to reveal more than you should in hostile territory. That is exactly where they are. Just because they are supposed to be safe here doesn't mean it's true. That holds true for many of the places they live, so it isn't exactly new. Any place always comes with conditions. They just have to find out what Voldemort's are.

They go back to Harry's room and wait. Alec goes to get his bag and pulls out a deck of cards for them to pass the time. They decide on black jack if only because they don't feel like exploding snap and there aren't enough of them to make poker fun. The twins taught them that particular game and both are rather good at it. But it's no fun with two people - especially when there is a bond involved.

After a handful of games there is a knock on the door. They glance at each other before Harry calls, "Come in."

Voldemort enters, looking vaguely irritated that Alec is there before smoothing it over. "Felix," he nods, "are you alright?"

Harry just nods. He wasn't expecting Voldemort to come himself. If he is being honest he was actually expecting a summons of some kind. He'd have to march to wherever and hear the verdict himself there. Instead the verdict has come to him.

"You did not have to leave," he continues, "I would not have harmed you."

But would he have harmed Alec? And even if he didn't would Harry have been able to sit through the rest of the meal, knowing he was angry? No he wouldn't have. It wasn't as if he would have been able to eat anymore. He would have turned into a nervous wreck if he had. And when he gets nervous around adults he tends to be even more sarcastic than usual. It's a failing he is well aware of, but it's also something he won't change. Better to get all those thoughts out in the open where Harry knows about them rather than hidden inside their head where he doesn't.

Voldemort turns his glare onto Alec. "I know what you are doing," he accuses, "and it will not work. I suggest that you do not play games with me."

"Or what?" Alec challenges, head high, "You'll curse me? Throw me in the dungeons? Throw me out completely? Tell me Voldemort," he sneers the name, "what is the big, bad Dark Lord going to do to me? How are you planning on hurting me that won't hurt your son as well? Or do you not care about that?"

Voldemort takes a long, deep breath in an obvious attempt to keep his temper. "Do not provoke me," he says as if that isn't exactly the worst thing he could have said.

"Why?" Alec refuses to back down. They are going to work this out here and now. He won't spend his entire summer here, guessing, waiting for the dam to finally break. It won't do either of them any good. Best to work this out now.

"I have a temper," he says unnecessarily, "I will not harm you, I did mean that, but if you think I cannot come up with a suitable punishment for unruly teenagers than you are incorrect. Besides," he smiles sharply, "If I cannot than I know Severus can."

Alec refuses to show his reaction to that. Not that he's scared of Snape - he's not and he never has. Neither of them have been. But he's surprised that he would call Snape in instead of dealing with him himself. Maybe he's more conscious of his temper then they realized. All they have to go by at this point are stories. There's little doubt that those are biased too, so it's not as if they are exactly helpful.

Harry watches all of this carefully, gleaming everything he can. So Voldemort will just pass them off to someone else if they get to be too much trouble? Or is that just Alec? What about Harry himself? He isn't too worried about Snape either, although his detentions are never fun. He already knows what those are like. What does Voldemort consider acceptable punishment? And what exactly is his definition of 'unruly'? Because that's basically Harry's entire personality if he is being honest.

He won't change for anyone. He won't. He _won't_. If Voldemort can't accept him then - will never accept him - then he might as well leave now.

Alec glares even fiercer, feeling the shift in Harry's emotions. He's not sure what the trigger was, but something changed. He won't stand for this.

Voldemort glares right back. "Don't glare at me brat."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about right now."

It seems that that reminds him to look at Harry, who is also glaring fiercely at him. He is sitting behind Alec, not because he is hiding, but because that is how Alec positioned himself. He moves beside him now, refusing to back down. "We're both brats," he says, "or didn't you pick that up at the graveyard? Snape warned you after all. Did you think he was joking? I didn't think Snape knew how." He turns thoughtful, "I can see how he could use that to his advantage though. He'd give most of Gryffindor a heart attack and then he wouldn't have to deal with us anymore."

"You are not a Gryffindor," Voldemort corrects automatically, "You are a Slytherin."

"So?" Harry shrugs, "The Hat put me in Gryffindor in the end. What does it matter? Are you ashamed to admit you have a Gryffindor son? Disappointed that I didn't turn out right? Going to try to change me to fit what you think I should have turned out like? You won't like the results if you do."

Voldemort sighs, rubbing a finger along his nose. The motion is eerily similar to what Snape does. Is this where he picked it up from? "I am not disappointed in you Felix. I know you have been raised under trying circumstances. I meant those answers I gave to you in the graveyard. Before you were born I never saw myself as being a parent. But then you were born and I was determined to give you the childhood I never had. When I believed you dead I was devastated and I admit that this is when I became more violent in my attempts to win. Having you back is a gift from magic itself. I am not going to punish you for surviving."

Harry is struck by just how open Voldemort is being right now. Is it because he wants Harry to trust him? Or is it a way to manipulate him? He isn't sure. And how much does he know about Harry's childhood anyways? 'Trying circumstances' he said. Does that mean he knows what it was like? Or is he just assuming because he was raised by the Potters - a Light, Gryffindor family?

And just how much of this so called happiness over his return is from the idea of having his son back and not having Harry himself here? It has to be most of it. It's not as if they know each other very well. Or at all. How can he be happy about Harry if he doesn't know Harry? He doesn't even call him by his name. It's always Felix. Sure that was his birth name, but it isn't his name now. If he had a choice maybe he would change it, but he hasn't been asked. Voldemort is just assuming. Just like everyone else assumes. How is he any different? The unconditional love of a parent isn't real. Not to him.

He crosses his arms and keeps glaring. "So I'm damaged goods am I?"

"That is not what I mean," Voldemort glares back, "I mean that I know there are going to be some difficulties involved. I am not expecting the perfect son. And I know that you come with," he gaze flickers to Alec before going back to Harry, "some unexpected additions. But I do have a temper, I do not deny that, and I do not always have the best control over it. I know you are trying to purposefully provoke me, but I ask you not to." Again, it's one of the worse things he can say, "I realize that is like waving the flag in front of the bull, but please resist the temptation. This is going to be an adjustment for all of us without it. I do want to make this work."

Well at least he knows he's saying the wrong thing. That still doesn't make it much better. In fact in almost makes it worse. Why tell the enemy where to attack? Or is this supposed to be another show of trust? It doesn't make any sense. Why? Why is he going through all of this trouble? Why does he care at all?

There is a swell of warmth the runs through him. Already he can associate it with the magic of the estate and Voldemort's magic. He's heard of Family Magick before of course - every Pureblood child learns about it and it's one of the reasons family is such an emphasis for them - but he has never felt it before. Just another reason that he never fit in with the Potters. It is far too easy to stop thinking of them as his parents because they never felt like that to begin with, did they? There always seemed as if there was a barrier between him and them. Never between him and Alec though.

Now he knows why. Even blood adoption cannot change Family Magick if there is not a complete acceptance of the parents. Obviously no matter how much the Potters wanted a replacement kid, they didn't want one badly enough that his origins didn't matter. He came from a Dark family after all. What a terrible thing. Honestly, the hypocrisy knows no ends.

But learning about it is one thing - feeling it is another entirely. It's like nothing he has ever experienced before. And he doesn't know if he should be experiencing it now. Is it trying to reassure him? Comfort him? Should he be expecting it to surge at random times? He just doesn't know. It is comforting yes, but unfortunately for it that only makes him wary of it. Anything too comfortable is something to be suspicious about. What if it's a trap? It's definitely his trust issues talking here, but when that particular issue never really belts up it is hardly a surprise. Jaded might be a bit of an understatement.

"Right," Harry says shortly. Everything else he could say sticks in his throat. He has no idea what he is doing. He has no idea how to be anyone's child. That involves a level of vulnerability that he doesn't show people. It's too dangerous. How is he supposed to make this work?

Alec reaches beside him and entwines their fingers together. It helps steady him.

There is a pause before Harry adds, "Father." it sounds clumsy in his mouth. Unyielding. It is nothing like the first time he said it in the graveyard. Hell he even managed to _hug_ Voldemort then. Where is that confidence now? Then again he was also riding on the high of the discovery. He would have hugged anyone at that point - even Dumbledore. Well, no, not Dumbledore. That is taking things a bit too far. Snape would be a better example. Given the opportunity he would have probably have done so. Oh the look on his face would have been worth it too.

"You may call me Marvalo if you are uncomfortable with Father," Voldemort tells him, "Both of you may," he adds, "Voldemort is rather pretentious for people trying to form a family," he raises an eyebrow pointedly at Alec.

Alec raises one back. Yeah, alright, he can play nice for now. This is a better reaction than he could have imagined anyways. Best give it a couple of days before he begins poking again. Lull him into a false sense of security if he is stupid enough to buy it.

"I will leave you to your game now. I will be dining in my study for supper so I will not be joining you tonight. The Manor is open for you to explore. If a door is locked then it is locked for a reason - a safety one and not a challenge," he adds, still looking at Alec when he says this, "Otherwise it is open for your curiosity. The house elves will assist you if you get lost. Have a nice night Felix. Potter." With that he turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry and Alec exchange a look.

"Well then," Alec says what they are both thinking, "so far so good?"

"Seems like it," Harry shrugs. He considers asking some of his questions now, but then decides against it. This day has been exhausting enough already. He doesn't need to add any more new information on top of it.

"But really though, now I want to find a locked door just to prove a point."

Harry laughs because he noticed how Vold- Marvalo was looking straight at Alec when he said that too. "And have me open it instead?" he asks knowingly.

"You know me so well," Alec winks.

Harry grins, shaking his head. "Let's save that for later. Why waste all of our tricks on one day?"

"True," Alec nods solemnly, "things might get boring otherwise."

"Merlin forbid," Harry mutters, collapsing back onto the bed. "Ugh I'm about ready for another kip. Why are emotions so exhausting?"

"Because they live to inconvenience us?" Alec joins him, stretching out so their linked hands are in a comfortable position.

Harry sighs. "Sounds about right."

Alec hums in agreement. "You can sleep if you want to."

"Then I'm going to be up all night."

"How is that different from any other night?" Because Harry has terrible insomnia. It's one of the few things they don't share. Alec has always slept through the night fine. Harry on the other hand, was up and wandering at all hours, hoping that his walk will tire him out. It never really works, but it doesn't stop him from trying.

Harry sighs again in defeat. There is nothing worse than lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, because his body won't function like it should. He envies Alec's ability to sleep whenever and wherever he wants. That's nearly impossible for him. When James gave Alec his invisibility cloak he likely never imagined it would be Harry who used it more. Especially not for something so innocent as roaming Hogwarts in the middle of the night. A bit tame for his tastes.

He closes his eyes though because sleep is sleep. So what if it is barely afternoon? At least he is able to today. That's not an occurrence that should be taken lightly.

"I'll guard against boggarts," Alec teases.

Harry sticks his tongue out, but doesn't move more than that. "Arse," he mutters, already half asleep.

"Love you too brother mine," Alec says softly. It's the last thing Harry hears as he drifts off.


End file.
